


Runaway

by Echo_star



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: The aftermath of (Ep 5) and how Clarice handles finding out her memory had been tampered with...





	Runaway

The frustration and anger weigh heavily as she storms to her area. Her mind whirling as the implications of her thoughts take hold. Those memories that aren’t hers, her feelings based on a lie. 

Slowing down as she nears her bed, the place of safety and the feelings she had of belonging are gone. Instead she feels violated. One thing that she’s always had is her privacy; her mind..... but the illusion is shattered and she shivers as she recalls the memories. 

Her hands feeling his back, his arms. Gazing into his eyes and feeling that despite the world crumbling around them, she’s the only thing he sees. As he leans in to kiss her the memory changes; Sonya wrapped in his arms, seeing his eyes gazing at her like there was no where else he would rather be.

Feeling like an intruder in her own memory she brings her gaze back to the room. Her time here whilst short has felt secure. She hasn’t had to hunt for food and the coffee whilst terrible isn’t any worse than what she’s found before.

She stares at the bed, the mansion feeling claustrophobic. Being in this room isn’t appealing nor is being near anyone else.  
There’s no part of her that wants to be around Sonya at the moment, and seeing John....

She flushed as the memory of his smile, how she ran straight into his arms after saving him. The embarrassment rushes through her. Anger follows as she realised he knew. He had known a memory had been planted yet no one had thought to inform her that her confusion and sleepless nights were a result of a false memory. 

No she definitely didn’t want to see John, to feel emotions for someone who didn’t return them, or worse yet for their comfortable comradery to become awkward. 

Searching her mind, she tries to conjure a place to go to. If there’s one perk of her ability, she can disappear without needing anyone’s help. 

Hearing footsteps in the hallway heading towards her, Clarice picks the first place that comes to mind. Letting the power course through her she stretches the portal. It’s like trying to run through the thickest mud; tearing the fabric of earth Is HARD. Jumping through quickly she reaches her destination. 

———————————————————

It’s been a few hours, she hasn’t kept track of the time. She’s beside a road, an ordinary road and at first she wasn’t sure why she was there. If she’s ‘ported there then she’s been here before, slowly memories trickle in; racing in a car, sitting in the backseat whilst the world speeds by. Fear and exhilaration in the air, suitcases piled all around. Bright eyes on the road before she’s rolling, it’s silent until it’s not. She reaches out to stop it, reaches for her parents screaming and then she’s....... gone. 

She’s not ready to decipher those thoughts so she concentrated on the here and now. A part of her wants to go, disappear somewhere new that doesn’t involve the possibility of being in jail or worse. But a larger part hold her wants to stay. To help the mutants and to use her power for a purpose. She just doesn’t know if she can face going back..... to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea of how I thought Clarice would handle her memory being altered... I thought John (thunderbird) may have come looking for her but I can’t picture that happening


End file.
